Markiplier's October Charity Livestream/Ghost Stories
During the course of Mark's charity livestream on October 2014, in an effort to hype up the "spoopy" nature of the occasion, Mark, Bob and Wade all took part in telling improvisational "campfire" stories to the audience, with each member contributing to the story through one sentence apiece. Most of the stories they had conjured up during the stream started off fairly well, before additions from one or all members of the group caused the course of the stories to take weird turns. A total of around four stories had been told during the length of the stream, the most prominent (thanks to ScribbleNetty's animation) being the 'King of the Werecats' story. Stories The King of the Werecats Known to be the most popular story of the stream, the story of how Bob became crowned as the "King of the Werecats" was pieced together by Mark and Bob; Wade was unable to contribute due to his fit of laughter near the beginning, when Mark mispronounced "Catskills" as "cat-scales". It details the group's vacation in the Catskills in upstate New York, where they resided in Bob's small lake house before they found themselves stalked by the cat scales and mysterious creatures known as the Werecats - people who transformed into human/cat hybrids at the light of the full moon. Despite their best attempts at warding them away (including using half of their Cool Ranch Dorito supply on the windowsills), the three found themselves surrounded and at a loss for a solution. Wade eventually mustered up the courage to face the Werecats alone, donning the Harry Potter gear he happened to bring at the time and charging outside in an attempt to thwart them. However, his attempts proved futile, and he was quickly incapacitated and devoured. After witnessing the events that unfurled, Mark and Bob dug into the bottom of Wade's special trunk and managed to discover a wet bag that held the solution to their predicament: Wade's peacoat. Whilst Mark sat in the corner on his iPhone, Bob donned the peacoat and went outside to confront the Werecats. The Werecats smelled the peacoat and quickly took Bob in as one of them, eventually crowning him as their king. At this point, Mark's whereabouts are unknown. The Banjo-Playing, Kazoo-Playing, Basketball-Eating Man of the Earth This "story" served more as an impromptu filler description while Mark was busy setting up the next game for the livestream. It describes a man of many talents who went "south-er than your mom ("yeeeaaahhh...")", and whose interests included wearing dresses and going to the ball. The "story" also describes one such event where he found himself unable to locate anyone to take him to the ball, resulting in him having to turn to his mother, who was apparently "tooth south". The Story of Sailor Johnston Jeremy Jacobson This served as the second of the group's longer stories in the livestream, as well as the second of which all members of the group participated. Set on a stormy night in South Dakota, it details the story of self-banished mariner Johnston Jeremy Jacobson and his experience with the events that transpired from this point onward. Sitting alone outside, Jacobson starts to ponder on, thinking about the potential occurrence of a cow-loving demon appearing out of nowhere in the midst of the herd of s-cows (scary cows) in the pasture in front of him. His concerns and assumptions are later proven correct, as a demon (named Jeff) materializes in the midst of the herd, right behind a s-cow much to his and the herd's shock. Composing himself, he then proceeds to fetch his rifle to end Jeff once and for all, in order to return to his life at sea as a clean-spirited mariner once again. However, Jeff has sabotaged around thirty of the s-cows in the herd and has one of them rigged to self-destruct at the opportune moment. He then proceeds to unzip his pants, revealing his Cow Kebab Maker/broomstick. Soon afterwards, however, he changes his mind and re-zips his pants, deciding that it would be a good idea to change his ways and to never do whatever he planned to do to a cow again. Seeing this, Jacobson becomes confused and angry, before reacquiring his rifle and going over to "fuck Jeff up". As he trudges along towards Jeff, several actually-scary demons (also all named Jeff) materialize in front of him. Not wanting to be outdone by their display, Jacobson unzips his pants, revealing his golden kebab/broomstick. Suddenly, Gold Member pops out of the herd, revealed to be the sabotaged cow, right before everyone dies. The Story of Tim Jibber-Jabbi-Jubee The final of the more prominent stories of the livestream, and the third in which all members participated. The story tells of a young boy named Tim Jibber-Jabbi-Jubee, who is on his way back home from a fishing trip in the middle of the forest, despite his father's warnings about going there. On his way home, he starts to hear strange screams emanating from the depths of the woods. Following the source of the sound, he eventually realizes his mistake too late, as the screams are now surrounding him. Tim desperately tries many times to find a way to escape or increase his chances of survival. One such attempt concerns the entities hiding in the forest. The entities become terrified when Tim secretly tears off his face and dies reaches into his bag and pulls out the one thing that is able to effectively and efficiently wipe out the entities surrounding him: Markiplier's dildo broomstick shirt. As he dons the shirt, the dildo starts to glow a miraculous shining gold, terrifying the entities further. As it turns out, the surrounding entities are in fact the scarier Jeff demons from the previous story. The Jeffs are entranced by the glowing dildo, but after realizing what it is, it scares them further and leads them to reconsider their plan to take Tim down. Rather than kill him outright, the Jeffs run further back into the woods, screaming, but stopping far enough to observe Tim from a distance, right before turning themselves invisible. After exiting the three-inch hole he had attempted to dig earlier, Tim equips his demon-seeking goggles that he happened to have with him. It is revealed at this point that Tim is a younger Van Helsing, and he changes his perspective of the demons, now thinking them to be vampires, when in fact it is the village's population sent out in the woods to search for Tim. Due to his perspective change coupled with what he sees through his goggles, Tim mistakes the townsfolk for vampires and brutally murders everyone, showing his now-corrupted nature. Trivia * Of all of the stories told during the stream, 'The King of the Werecats' had become highly popular following the release of ScribbleNetty's animation (which she had created upon Mark's request after the story was finished, as well as to act as a response to her fans who had asked her to animate it). ** The process of animating the entire story apparently took longer to accomplish than she had initially hoped, having expected to be finished by November. It had taken her an extra month before she finally released the video. Links The King Of The Werecats (animation by ScribbleNetty) Markiplier October Charity Livestream Highlights - Ghost Stories (uploaded by aquariankitty) Category:Livestreams